


Red-Handed

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On New Caprica, Bill has to explain a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-Handed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miabicicletta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabicicletta/gifts).



> Prompt was Bill/Laura, of all the tents in the settlement.

At an even keel normal, Laura Roslin was not a woman to trifle with. From downright experience, Bill Adama knew this to be true. However, when Laura Roslin was mad, she was downright ruthless. Not to mention, quite _hot_ , Bill thought to himself. If only he could put some of her raging energy to good use.

New Caprica was definitely a detriment to that line of thought. They were in Laura's tent, away from most listening ears.

"I cannot believe that in all of the tents in the settlement, Admiral, you had to be caught with the Colonel, red-handedly cutting the posts of Chief Tyrol's tent. What were you thinking? Do you know what could have happened if Cally had come home only to have their tent collapse on her? She's nearly nine months pregnant; we can't afford to be careless," Laura said, standing in front of Bill with her hands on her hips.

Bill sighed, and shook his head. "We waited until we knew Cally would be up on Galactica getting a check-up. It was payback."

"Payback?" Laura crossed her arms, the anger still seething from her body though her smirk tried to dictate otherwise and failed. "Payback for what?"

Bill rubbed his forehead. This was the part he truly didn't want to explain. "You see, Laura, it all started with—"

Laura waited for Bill to finish the rest of the story.


End file.
